theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
United States of America
The United States of America, also known as the United States '''or simply the '''US '''or '''USA, is a constitutional representative-democratic republic occupying a substantial portion of the continent of North America and Antarctica, on Earth. It is composed of 51 semi-autonomous states under a federal government and the primary country in which the United Liberators Coalition, its primary domestic supernatural law enforcement and research agency, operates. The USA is a member of the United Nations but is not a signatory of the 1991 Type-III Regulatory Treaty. History Founding in the 18th century The United States of America was founded in 1776, and fought a war of independence to break away from the British Empire, which ultimately succeeded and allowed the thirteen colonies to break away from the Empire and form their own federal government. The United States practiced slavery, importing slaves from Africa, as well as Anthro-feralis and Dwarf slaves, though interestingly not Elves, who were regarded as unfit for labor. Anthro-feralis and African slaves were preferred, as the humanoid and white-skinned Elves and Dwarves were a little too close to home for many white slave owners. 19th Century With the British Empire outlawing the slave trade in 1807, the United States no longer imported slaves, though interstate slave trades continued. The United States experienced a civil war in 1852, where the issue of slavery and 'states' rights' polarized the country, splitting the union into a Northern and Southern faction. The rebel government, the Confederacy, was defeated shortly after and the country remained whole, though not without casualties and consequences. The Industrial Revolution resulted in a tremendous technological and magical growth, meaning that wizards and witches were now a serious matter to be considered in everyday society and government due to the sudden availability of magical powers due to manufacturing, Red Matter refinement, and wand production that was never available before. 20th Century In response to this massive boom of Rm-using magical individuals, the US Department of Magical Affairs was created in 1901. In 1917, the United States joined the First World War, and helped turned the tide against the Central Powers. Due to their late arrival and the conclusion of the war shortly after, the Americans sustained relatively minor casualties compared to the other powers. In 1929, the United States entered the Great Depression, which saw its economy and gross domestic product, as well as the wealth and standard of living of its citizens plummet to record low levels. The United States eventually recovered along with the world around it, and watched as the National Socialist regime rose in Germany. It remained officially neutral when the Second World War broke out in 1939. In December 1941, Pearl Harbor, a US military installation, was attacked, resulting in the United States joining the war on the side of the Allies. Japan had made a critical blunder; in attacking the Untied States, it awakened the nation's wizarding populace, which unlike many other countries, had barely suffered a dent in the First World War and was enormous by comparison. Massive numbers of patriotic wizards itching for blood and volunteering to fight surged equally massive amounts of magical energy into the Allied war effort. Red Matter powered technology and spells, and by extension wizards, were used in appreciably large numbers for the first time, with several research and development projects fielded by the United States Armed Forces to utilize the combination of magic and technology to create weapons that would give the Allies a decisive advantage or potentially turn the tide of the war. Much of this research and development was done near the Rockies in Wyoming, in the city of Union Falls which was notable for having some of the highest populations of wizards in the country. Though the use of magic gained substantial ground early after the entry of the United States into the war, the Axis soon realized the potential of their own vast magical resources and began to mobilize them with the intention of creating their own magi-tec and superweapons, with the exception of Japan which had already had an appreciable magi-tec based war machine and Japanese wizards who had secured vast swathes of China and Southeast Asia for their Empire. For a time this resulted in both military alliances cancelling each other on the battlefield. However despite this, Germany's Rm reserves depleted near the end stages of the war, hastening their defeat when Allied magitech devastated their last line of defenses, with no magical weapons of their own to counterattack.The war was ultimately ended when the United States dropped a nuclear Rm-enhanced bomb on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Starting from the 1950s, Red Matter enhanced nuclear weaponry became a staple during the Cold War, during which both the USA and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics both concentrated efforts into nuclear and Rm research, in an arms race of both magitek and traditional science in addition to fighting proxy wars. In the mid-1960s, the American Civil Rights Movement ended segregation and brought about changes to ensure equality for African Americans and Anthro-feralis, as well as other humanoids. In the 1970s, the United States developed Hydra-II Rm-Enhanced Intercontinental Ballistic Missiles among other experimental nuclear and strategic technologies. In 1985, the Type-III Awakening Incident occurred, resulting in chaos and destabilization of many cities and regions throughout the United States due to the sudden manifestation of powered individuals who could manipulate reality without the use of Rm. These individuals were for the most part a non-threat, but enough wreaked havoc on the general populace and committed terrorism of such magnitude that domestically, the Department of Homeland Security was formed, overseeing the United Liberators Coalition in order to protect citizens from and to understand supernatural threats. 1989 saw the US launch the magically-powered ACS-1 Citadel-class Aerial Battleship. Shortly afterwards, the United States was one of the countries to abstain from signing the 1991 Type-III Regulatory Treaty, due to ethical concerns regarding the treatment of para-humans, which it deemed excessively restrictive, its controversial doctrine of 'stability above all else' that allowed warlords to remain in place, and because it had its own national counterpart to the proposed Advanced Extranormal Containment and Investigation Force . 21st Century In 2007, Puerto Rico was granted statehood and admitted into the Union. In 2013, the US passed the Anti-Anthro Act to limit numbers of Anthro-feralis attempting to immigrate to America and gain citizenship. Anthro immigrants who have already settled into the United States and gained permanent residency are unaffected and are allowed to stay and become full citizens, but no further non-humanoid immigration into the country is permitted. Locations and Features Locations * Washington D.C. * Wyoming ** Union Falls * New York ** New York City *** United Nations Headquarters * California ** San Francisco *** United Liberators Coalition Headquarters Features * Rocky Mountains * Cascade Mountains * Appalachian Mountains Category:Countries Category:United States Category:United States Organizations